Second Thoughts of a Wild Man
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: On the eve of her wedding day; Bulma is wondering whether she should marry Vegeta...or a certain other saiyan warrior. (One shot)


**A/N: This is the last of the long-awaited one shot requests from back in JANUARY! Took long enough; I hope it was worth the wait, requester! This story has nothing against Chichi, or Vegeta so please don't freak out, people XD**

The day was March 12. Normally a Thursday night such as this would have been nothing special in the lives of the Z warriors; if not for a certain blue-haired genius. Bulma Briefs was bound to tie the knot the next day with Vegeta, the former Prince of all Saiyans whom she'd been in the midst of a long love/hate relationship with. Like any woman on the eve of her wedding day, Bulma was excited, but feelings of unease and regret also passed through her blue-capped cranium as she sat on the edge of her bed, carefully eyeing her frilly white dress.

"Hmm…" she sighed, her mind not fully able to figure out exactly what was the matter.

Going into the arrangement she had been overjoyed. Vegeta had finally been able to show her an ounce of affection beyond his primal hunger for her body. She had been so swept up in joy over his long-awaited acknowledgement of her that she had accepted his sudden proposal without much thought. The date too seemed rushed, being set for the next full moon as saiyan bonds required. That wouldn't have been a problem except that the next full moon was the following weekend, giving the bride very little time to plan.

Now that she sat on her bedspread; thinking over the major turn in her life that was about to unfold the very next day. _Am I doing the right thing marrying Vegeta? I know he said that he loved me, but…_

Slowly raising her head, Bulma realized something. "He didn't really say it though…"

Bulma had always known Vegeta to be the kind that was not exactly willing to display affection openly, but even his pronouncement of his love for her, in hindsight, wasn't precisely what she had thought it to be.

She recalled the words he said to a "T". "You're the only woman who I can bear the presence of after fucking." She also remembered the expression he had, had on his face. That arrogant smirk he'd always worn after screwing her senseless in bed…or wherever she had previously been minding her own business.

Now her face was the one to change, a scowl suddenly spread across her face as she further thought about it. _Hardly the profession of love I thought I'd heard…_

Now standing up, she looked in the full body mirror in the corner of her room. Clad in nothing, but her lacey red bra and panties, she struck a few poses.

If it had been alive, that lucky, lucky mirror would have been sweating bullets, not to mention other things, as Bulma's luscious curves spread across its face.

"Now that's a body!" Bulma winked at her reflection. One hand rested on her hips, as the other one messed around in her short blue hair, ruffling up the silky strands so that she looked like a certain sultry actress.

"And to think Yamcha gave all this up for some floozy!" Bulma grinned at herself, softly running her hands along her dangerous curves.

Her thoughts were soon to return to her fiancé. The familiar question of was it her or the body she was so proud of that he really cared for coming to mind yet again.

_What if he does the same thing as Yamcha when he sees someone he likes more? _The saiyan's lust for sex was much more powerful than Yamcha's had been; so was it just a matter of time before Vegeta cheated on her as Yamcha had done?

Looking down at her supple curves, she had to admit that she wasn't just quite as "perky" as she used to be when she and Yamcha had dated. Her body had grown a little more, her body being less like a skinny teenager and more like a fully blossomed woman, her hips rounding out into deep curves just as her breasts expanded, growing from firm bumps, to large soft mountains.

Stealing a glance out her window, the Briefs woman saw that her pool lights were still on. _I wonder if the heat is still on too?_

Looking back at her wedding dress she made up her mind. "I need a fucking soak." She muttered as the door closed behind her.

Bulma's voluptuous hips swayed lightly back and forth as she made her way to the pool. Situated in the middle of the Capsule Corp. dome, the large rectangular hole was beautifully laden with blue tiles on the outside and white below, a Capsule Corp. "C" directly in the middle; as if it weren't already obvious who owned the it.

"Ahh… That hits the spot…" Bulma sighed peacefully. Her tense body was now slowly sinking into the heated water, her muscles finally starting to relax and unwind after the long day she'd had. Getting married wasn't easy after all. She had, had to go out and pick a dress, call the wedding planners, who always tried to push the more expensive stuff, and to top it all off she had to order catering for five hundred people. She lightly giggled to herself as she thought about it. Bulma wasn't planning on more than a couple dozen guests, but seeing how much Goku and Vegeta could eat; she'd rather get too much than too little and risk them duking it out over a chicken wing.

"Goku…" She sighed. The bluennette had known the odd saiyan ever since he was a boy. They had practically grown up together being only a few years apart, but as her body flowered and men flocked to her side, so did Goku's. The small frame of a child rapidly increasing into that of a hunky man. It hadn't taken him long to tower over her; making it seem all the more weird as she used to be able to pick him up. Now he could pick her up…among other things…

_Stop it! Bulma! You can't think like that… _Her mind may have been telling her not to, but her body had thoughts of its own. The heated water of the pool didn't help the young woman much as it caressed her thighs every time she moved, the ripples in the water spreading out in smaller and smaller waves the farther away they got from her, but even then she still managed to feel their vibrations when they eventually returned to her lips…

Suddenly the image of Goku's body returned to her. The young bachelor had never really found love. His relationship with Chichi quickly floundering as the two realized they had nothing in common besides martial arts; and as Chichi had wanted their son to be a scholar, and ignore his Father's craft entirely, the end was easily in sight. Now he was single, the women were always at his side, as the men had been at hers, but even so he would always turn them down.

Bulma's pupils dilated as she thought of him. She had no idea why he never accepted their offers. It wasn't like he'd have anything to be ashamed of in the bedroom…the memories of the times she had seen Goku with his shirt off flooded back to her. His toned upper body told the story of the countless hours of training he'd put into it. His massive pecs were just the right size, hard and masculine; just the right contrast to her soft breasts. _Oh, what I'd do to press myself against them. _ His washboard abs were so perfect the young woman felt she could spend days running her fingers through the various cracks between them.

Then of course, the daring woman felt her mind starting to wander to dangerous places, was that ever present bulge in his orange pants… Bulma's eyes started to glaze over at the thought. _Oh, Kami… _

Lost in her thoughts, Bulma failed to notice the shadow sneaking up behind her, clothes silently falling behind it.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her delicate form. "Vegeta!" She gasped. _What the hell was he doing here? _Last time she had checked, the saiyan prince was spending the night in his precious gravity room. What on Earth was he doing out here?

"Vegeta, honey, you know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding." She went to look behind her as the man's voice struck her ears. The husky sound spiraling around every angle until it beat her eardrum as it did her heart.

"I'm not Vegeta…"

"Goku!" Bulma couldn't believe it! How had Goku gotten in here? A better question being WHAT was he doing here?

"Goku, what are you doing? If Vegeta sees you out here with me, he's going to blow a gasket." Bulma craned her head around to see him, but his face had moved to the other side of her neck, gently laying kisses down her exposed throat, sucking small sections of her skin into his maw.

"G…Goku…no….you can't do this…" Bulma's mind was reeling! On the one hand she was set to be married the very next day to Vegeta, but yet here was the man she had long lusted over…finally showing the feelings she had always held out hope existed.

"I know it's wrong, but I can't wait any longer, Bulma." Goku said in between kisses; his taste buds savoring the flavor of her silky flesh with every sample.

"What?!" Bulma gasped again, unsure of exactly what she was hearing.

"Ever since I was little, you were always there for me, you were the best friend I had through every obstacle I ever faced, and even when everyone else gave in and told me to stop, you were always by my side, keeping me going until I succeeded." His breath was now hot against her throat, hi strong hands carefully snaking up her body to her soaked red bra…

"Goku…what are you saying…" Bulma's heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a second. _Is this really happening? Is this what I think it is?_

"I'm saying I want to be with you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Goku's words were punctuated by delicate kisses to her neck, their intensity slowly increasing every time they touched their target.

A lightning bolt seemed to strike the poor woman. How could this have happened? On the eve of her wedding here she was presented with the ultimate decision. Marry the man she thought was finally opening up to her, or drop everything and run away with the wild boy she had met so many years ago; and judging by how he was acting he was just as wild now as he had been before, but it was clear he was not a boy anymore…

"Go…kuuu…" Bulma's voice was faltering as the muscular arm that was wrapped around her waist grew tighter. "If…Vegetaaah…" Her resistance was about to be broken, the feeling of a hard hand sliding under her bra shattering her objections. "Gokuuuu…" the saiyan's rough palm cupped her large breast, carefully juggling the round orb in its grasp.

The feeling was overwhelming! Bulma knew she might regret this later, but she could not let the opportunity to spend at least one night, and possibly her entire life with the man she had longed for slip away. His hand still snugly inside her bra cup, Goku smiled as he saw her head turn to him once more, her dainty lips parted, begging for his to meet them.

The saiyan was quick to respond, his harsh lips crashing into hers just as she could turn her neck no more. His tongue rushed into her mouth, slicing through what hot breath tried to escape before capturing her tongue in its grasp. "Mhhmm!" the bluennette moaned into the kiss, her mind swirling with thoughts of what was yet to come. She was finally enjoying the man she had longed for, for years; and based off of how this was going so far, he was going to do is fair share of enjoying all that she had to offer as well.

"Bulma…" he panted out her name, finally releasing her from the kiss as he turned her towards him. He sat back on one of the pool steps, the tops of his abs just barely breaching the water's surface.

Goku's loving gaze peered down into her cerulean orbs, his onyx eyes reflecting the longing she felt for him right back with just a healthy dose of lust.

_Hmm. That's the boy I always used to know… _Bulma couldn't help, but let a sweet smile spread across her cheeks. She had made her choice. For better or for worse she was going with her gut…she was going with Goku.

Her small hands resting on his strong shoulders, Bulma lifted herself up to meet his lips once again, this time her tongue being the invader as it breached the saiyan's lips, tackling his stronger muscle to the ground with a delightful splash of saliva.

Not willing to let her have all the fun, Goku continued to massage her large boob from inside her bra, seeking out a hardening bud and tweaking it until it was as hard as a pebble. The feeling of being groped from under her clothes turned the young genius on more than ever.

His face soon grew tired of the lacey obstruction though, grabbing it with both hands he pulled it in two, the halves being thrown out into the water where they slowly floated away; never again would they cradle Bulma's ample assets, but not to worry, Goku had that job well taken care of.

Bulma felt her strength leave her now, her tongue left his mouth just as her hands fell from his shoulders, for the saiyan's hands now held the advantage. The curves that Bulma had earlier admired in the mirror were now being appreciated by a different set of eyes. Goku hungrily stared down at her heaving breasts, the flesh turning pink with heat as both his hands wrapped around them. "Ooah!" Bulma moaned out in pleasure as white flesh leaked out between Goku's fingers, his grip on her boobs never ceasing.

_I don't remember them being this big when I was little. _Goku thought to himself. It had been years since the day he had caught Bulma naked in the tub, all he had wanted to do then was help her wash, paying no attention to the small orbs on her chest; now though, those same orbs, now more than twice as large were practically all he could think about, his innocence having left him some time ago.

The bluennette's breathing was coming in pants now, her soft breasts jiggled every time Goku moved them, first squishing them up against her chest, letting them spread out so that they looked like two pieces of cookie dough, just to let them fall, the bouncy sacks reaching their limits before bouncing back up again, colliding with each other causing even more mouth -watering movement for the man to enjoy.

"Having fun down there?" Bulma managed to tease him. Yamcha and Vegeta had always loved her boobies, any man she ran into had, but Goku's lust for them seemed to go above and beyond what she had ever come to know was possible. He held one in each hand, letting it spread over his palm before bouncing them around, their round shapes never changing too much before coming back down again.

His face lighting up like a kid in a candy store, Goku held them firm one last time before bringing the dual peaks up to his lips, taking the both in at the same time, his tongue dancing around between them. "Ahhh!" Bulma's scream of pleasure shot out into the night air as Goku's assault on her defenseless chest continued unabated. He slurped away like a happy baby, enjoying the way her flesh jiggled against his face every time she moaned out his name. The small pink buds were as hard as rocks in his mouth, each one being whipped into submission every time he ran his slick muscle over them.

"Ahh! Goku!" Bulma tried to muffle her shout with a hand as much as she could, luckily she knew the walls of the gravity room were 100% sound proof, her former fiancé wouldn't know a thing unless Goku managed to pound her through the wall, an idea that seemed more intoxicating with each passing second.

After what seemed like an hour of her poor breasts being mashed, sucked, and groped in every conceivable way, the saiyan at last relented, his hungry mouth returning to her face for another passionate kiss.

Feeling his sneaky hands reaching down the front of her panties, Bulma decided it was time she did a little more than lay back at take it. If this truly was the start of something more than a midnight fling, she had to show the warrior that she was about as dangerous in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield.

"Hold on a sec, big boy." Bulma lightly ran her hand along his cheek, letting the sensation of her soft hand affect the man to the fullest extent possible. "Do you think I'm just going to sit back and let you do whatever you want with me? I don't think so…" The blue-haired minx slowly sank down, her petite form getting deeper and deeper into the water until she was eye-level with Goku's abs. "Now how about you get up on the edge for me? I promise I won't bite…much."

Hoping to Kami he knew what was coming next, Goku did as he was told. _That's the Bulma I know! _Being the only other thought going through his mind.

His ass now firmly on the poolside, Bulma, with her tongue starting to fall out of her mouth, slid her hand up one of his trunk legs, searching for that bulge she had long lusted over. Goku's sudden intake of breath told her she had found it, not that it wasn't easily apparent anyway. The massive sausage was easily a good thirteen inches long. A ridiculous size for anyone other than Goku. _He always was an overachiever… _Bulma thought, her mind allowing a school girl giggle escape her lips, revealing just how giddy she was with what she had found.

Before the saiyan could comment on her lack of movement, she grasped his cock with all her strength, bringing the insanely strong man's head down to her level. Looking up at him with a smirk, she couldn't help teasing him again. "I hope you know how to control this thing." She grinned. "Because if you think for a second that it's going to have its way tonight, you're sadly mistaken.

The poor man, taken by surprise was only able to hurriedly nod in response, his wish for her to continue overriding everything else. "B…Bulma…" He moaned out her name, his need for her increasing with each thrust into her palm.

Moving with gusto, Bulma started running her hand up and down the hard length, feeling the firm flesh expand in her grasp with each pump of her delicate fingers. The image of what she was doing could not escape her though. Her panties were becoming more soaked with her juices than they were with the pool water!

Her hand fully inside Goku's swim trunks, Bulma pumped harder, her fingers grazing over each ridge and bump along his monstrosity, until she felt a familiar rumbling coming from the pits of his body. Realizing he was on the verge of coming inside his trunks, Bulma let go, allowing all the pressure she had built up to slowly dissipate, frustrating the desperate saiyan.

Sensing the holes he was drilling into the top of her head, Bulma looked up at him, that same smirk gracing her features. "What? You thought I was going to let you go just like that? I told you this was going to be done on my terms. So if you want release, you're going to have to show me what you're packing in there!"

Goku's annoyed expression soon turned into a confident one as he realized what she wanted. Quick as a whip he pulled down his trunks, moving so fast that, like her, bra they too were torn in half, the forgotten remains floating away, not another thought paid to them as their role was now over.

Her last obstacle out of the way, Bulma moved her gaze down Goku's rock hard abs, letting her fingers run between them just as she had hoped to earlier, lower still she found something that was possibly even harder than his bulging muscles. Letting her mouth fall open with open lust, Bulma stared at his giant cock, a memorial to his saiyan ancestry if there ever was one.

"I always knew you tried to please, but I never expected anything like this, Goku…" Bulma beamed up at him. It was about time that she tasted just what this wild man was made of.

Her beautiful blue orbs never leaving his sight, Bulma moved her head down until his head parted her red lips. Goku's eyes shot open when he felt her, the feel of her silky mouth running along his cock was incredible! "Bulma!" he managed to choke out as she took more and more of him in.

For Bulma's part she couldn't get enough of the beefy man, his meat thrust down her throat inch by inch, it seemed to go on forever, but she was determined to swallow every last inch!

Goku couldn't believe his eyes; this small woman was devouring the weapon that he once held between his legs. His ultimate symbol of masculinity was being consumed by the most feminine person he knew, and they both loved it!

The blue-haired vixen, now feeling the head hitting the back of her throat held back against her gag reflex, her muscles moving along the intrusive object, further stimulating the panting saiyan.

"Ugh!" He grunted, the pleasure increasing as the heat he had previously felt returned in full.

Seeing the last of his cock disappear down her throat, Bulma let him slide back out of her, eager to prolong her torture. "Damnit, Bulma!" Goku couldn't help letting his frustration start to boil over. That was the second time she had brought him to the edge of climax before letting him seep back down again.

"Oh, you want to cum?" Bulma teased, her small hand holding his thick shaft still, before carefully flopping it back and forth in her grasp. She held the head to her mouth, running her pink tongue along the ridges before rimming the slit. "Hmm. Do you?"

"YES!" Goku nearly bellowed, he had always remembered Bulma as being difficult sometimes, but she was killing him right now!

Bulma, however, was relishing in the power she now held. For someone as delicate as her, to be able to completely overpower someone as strong as Goku was a feeling like none other. Her ego was on the trip of a life-time as she teased his cock, watching as every little move she made, every lick and stroke sent a man powerful enough to destroy the planet several times over reeling. All because of her. _If Frieza were a girl, I don't think Goku would have come back from Namek alive… _Bulma thought, the hilarious thought almost distracting her from the task at hand.

Seeing that the saiyan's face was starting to turn as red as a raspberry, the bluennette finally decided to let him go. Taking him into her mouth one last time, Bulma sucked as hard as she could, swirling her tongue around the tip before dipping back down to lather the underside of his shaft with years-worth of affection. All this was too much for the poor man as feeling that he couldn't hold it any long, was at last able to release his loud out onto the sultry babe. "BULMA!" His roar echoed through the night sky, scaring the living daylights out of the various dinosaurs that inhabited the dome with the Briefs family.

Goku's cum shot out from his overflowing cock like a rocket, spraying the inside of the insolent woman's mouth with a thick layer of hot cream. Bulma swallowed as much as she could before letting him go, the remaining jerks splashing out onto her beautiful face, the long streaks connecting her blue hairs like frosting on a cake.

"Hah…hah…ah…" Goku's pecs rose and fell as rapidly as he could move them, his body finally able to release what the bluennette had hindered for so long that night.

Looking down at the half-drowned woman, Goku felt his cock stir back to life at the sight. Bulma's bright blue eyes shone back at him like beacons in the night, even as his essence hung from her hair, every now and then some falling to rejoin its friends atop her bobbing breasts.

Bulma had no smart comments to make this time, her body still trying to recover from nearly being drowned by the man she craved when she felt a familiar pair of strong hands heft her up so that she was on her back, level with the water.

"Goku?" She looked up at him, his head being the only thing visible as she looked at him from the valley between her boobs. Seeing as the hunger had yet to leave his eyes, Bulma could guess what was coming next…Her panties were swiftly torn from her form, the red fabric's disappearance allowing a steady flow of water to caress her aching slit.

"Alright." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Let see what you've got, you stud!" She gave him her best challenging look, egging him on to pound away until neither of them could do more than float.

Goku was glad she'd given him the go ahead when she had, the urge to impale her upon his shaft having gotten harder and harder to restrain. With one guttural grunt, the wild man she had found in the woods so long ago penetrated her body for the second time that night, his heavy cock moving deep between her walls causing them both to falter in the water. Goku held her up with one hand, not wanting her to sink below the surface.

"Ugh!...Goku!" Bulma moaned, she felt like she was being torn in half! She was able to take him in up top no problem, then again though she was always being told that she'd had a big mouth; down below however was a different story. Goku's cock stretched her walls to the limit, the line between pleasure and pain becoming increasingly slim with each passing second.

Once he had gone as far into her as he could, Goku felt an overwhelming sense of dominance over the beauty below him. Before, she had literally held him between her fingers, helpless to resist. Now he was in control, the look of complete submission plastered all over her face. Bulma Briefs was his now, and he was going to make sure that they both enjoyed that fact to the fullest. His pace started to quicken, his breaths joining hers in sharp gasps as each tried to hold on for dear life. Bulma's blue hair spread out in the warm water below her, gobs of cum slowly drifting away. He slammed into her again and again, rocking her delicate body with each thrust; water being splashed upon them every single time. After an eternity of staring down at her angelic face, flush cheeks stained white by his cum, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to withstand his constant assault; Goku soon caught sight of an opportunity that he just couldn't resist. Bulma's large boobs were bouncing up and down with every time he impaled her, the fleshy globes jiggling all the more in the weightless conditions the water provided them.

Feeling his body reaching the breaking point, Goku stretched out his free arm, grabbing hold of a pale breast, his fingers sank into the pale skin causing even more pleasure for the woman below him. "Goku! I think I'm!" Bulma screamed as her walls clenched tight around him, squeezing the saiyan just as her nectar rushed over him.

All this was too much for Goku as he felt every muscle in his body tense, his ability to hold his cock firm now gone, he released all that he had left deep into the blue-haired vixen, his seed mixing with her juices as he pulled her back to the side of the pool.

Bulma sighed heavily as she nestled against Goku's firm pecs, her soft breasts squishing against him. She had made the biggest decision of her life today; and while it had seemed so sudden, she realized that it had been in the cards from the start, ever since she had run over a funny little boy in the middle of nowhere she was bound to fall in love with him, and as she gazed up into his loving eyes, she felt finally at ease.

**A/N: I hope ya'll liked it. I was trying for smutty and a bit mushy, heheh. One new request for 18 and Krillin, so if you have a DBZ story you want to see; send me a PM and as always, your REVIEWS are what makes writing these all worthwhile. So please do me a solid and REVIEW!**


End file.
